


Not Jealous

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Slash, protective!Alec, worried!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace is annoyed, because he thinks Alec is being overbearing because he's jealous. He's not.





	Not Jealous

Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Jealous || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not Jealous

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Summary: "Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!" for Jalec.

Jace is annoyed, because he thinks Alec is being overbearing because he's jealous. He's _not_.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Not Jealous_

Jace waltzed into the office of the head of the Institute, not even bothering to knock. Alec slowly looked up from his paperwork, clearly not impressed. Though something shifted in his expression when he saw the furious look on Jace's face and felt the irritation wash over him through the bond.

"What's wrong?", asked Alec tensely.

"You tell me", barked Jace out, voice and posture defensive. "You've been sending me and Clary out in different teams for two weeks now. At first, I thought it was only a coincident, but…" Jace balled his fists. "I thought you got over your jealousy! I thought you would trust me. I love you, Alec, I would never betray you. What… I thought I felt for her was… nothing compared to what I feel for you, parabatai. Why… don't you trust me?"

Alec was out of his chair in a second and cradling Jace's face gently in his hands, their foreheads pressed together. "I trust you, Jace. Of course I do. Never doubt that."

"Then why…?"

"Why? Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!", replied Alec harshly. "The last time you went on a mission alone with her, you DIED. The time before that, you were weaponless in Idris. You're a disastrous combination, Jace. And now that I'm acting head of the Institute and can't have your back on the field all the time… at least let me partner you up with someone who can. Please."

He stared down at Jace pleadingly until Jace got on his toe tips to kiss him softly in silent agreement and understanding.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
